


Right From The Start

by brokenstereotype



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Band Bonding, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Voyeurism, Ziall are soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenstereotype/pseuds/brokenstereotype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You guys look good together," Liam suddenly says from their right, a sort of breathless tone to his voice. He's nearly pressed up against Niall's side, their arms just brushing. </p><p>"Like yin and yang." He snorts at his own cleverness.</p><p>Zayn peeks an eye open at him, but he can see what Liam means. Him and Niall are complete opposites in every sense of the word, but the way they contrast against each other, It's like a bright full moon surrounded by the cloak of the night sky.</p><p>"You do," Harry says softly from behind them. It's the first he's spoken since he'd suggested this whole thing, and Zayn is faintly aware that the noise from their side of the room has ceased, only his and Niall's heavy breathing occupying the dark. </p><p>Zayn has a reply on his tongue, maybe a thank you, or a fuck off, but when he feels Niall roll his hips against his, he barely remembers his own name.</p><p> </p><p>(The boy's first weekend holiday together as a band is spent at The Styles' Bungalow, where the plan is to relax and get to know their newfound bandmates. When Harry suggests a different form of bonding, Zayn finds himself agreeing with the rest of them...though he only has eyes for one of the boy's.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right From The Start

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the beautifully painful song, I Won't Mind.
> 
> Smut, Fluff and Smore's.

The moment they had arrived outside of Harry's house, Zayn was already second guessing this whole _band_ thing. The other four boys were nice, yeah, vibrant with excitement at the endless possibilities for the future, wide smiles and clingy hands.

The thing is, they're loud.

Usually, Zayn doesn't mind a bit of mindless chatter during car rides, could have possibly taken a quick nap to the sound of Harry's slow drawl, pointing out the places he's got stashed in his memory. Zayn's got his head against the window, letting the cold press of glass and the hum of the engine ease him into unconsciousness. It's then that Louis squawks rather ear piercingly, trying, but failing pathetically to keep Harry's eager fingers away from his extremely sensitive sides.

Liam, bless the poor kid, looks equal parts uncomfortable and fond, making himself as small as possible against the window as Harry and Louis wrestle each other in the middle row of the van. Zayn feels sick. It may be from the long ride without so much as a snack, but all he knows is that he needs to get some fresh air in his lungs before he pukes. He rubs his palm over his stomach, face twisted in obvious pain, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth slowly. There was a crunch to his right, crinkling of a bag, and then a gentle hand was on his thigh. Zayn's stomach lurks for reasons that have nothing to do with the car sickness.

Niall Horan is sunshine. That is the only way Zayn can describe him, because the first time he ever noticed the boy, he radiated this energy that held the power of a thousands suns, almost as if it was running through his blood, expelling through his wide smile and bright eyes. Niall was the first person to talk to him since he'd gotten through auditions, bounding over to him with a guitar hung around his chest, fingers thumbing at the strings as he sang a looser version of Zayn's audition song to him.

Zayn was so caught off guard by this walking ray of light, singing out the chorus until he stopped right in front of Zayn, mess of lingering contestants watching him in fascination, that all Zayn could do was bite at his tongue to try and contain his smile, bones on the verge of vibrating.

"Niall Horan," He'd introduced himself, sticking his hand out to Zayn with that ever present grin. "Don't tell Liam, but i'm rootin' for you in this." He whispered like a secret, hand cupped to the side of his mouth. Zayn laughed, this burst of genuine warmth bubbling out of his mouth. Niall winked, like that was his goal this whole time, and Zayn finally felt like he could do this, he would do this.

When Zayn looks over, Niall's smiling easy, and Zayn knows it's directed at Harry and Louis, who have managed to squeeze into a proper cuddle in one seat. Niall has his sunnies on, the white ones with green tinted around the edges, and Zayn itches to take them off, unveil the eyes that have told Zayn nothing but truth since he's first spoken to the boy. Niall tuns to him then, smile going softer, and hands Zayn a fresh water bottle, tipping his head towards him like a question. Zayn takes it, and watches Niall watching him as he drinks, even when his lungs protest in need of air.

Harry had been the one to suggest this _getting to know you_ weekend, assuring the other four boys that the house was fully stocked with food and beer, as well as blessings from his father and strict instructions to not destroy the house. Zayn agreed, albeit with less enthusiasm as the rest of the boys.

Once out of the car, Zayn breathed in the open air around him until his lungs felt like they were going to pop. The heavy scent of wood was thick, as if a nearby neighbor was fueling a campfire, the trees surrounding Mr. Styles' bungalow as tall as the clouds. Zayn suddenly felt as if he'd been sent away to summer camp, itching to call his mom to pick him up and take him home. Another breath full of pine needles and dirt, swirling inside of his lungs like the thick smoke he can just see between an opening of the tall trees, and the anxiousness that had been suffocating him throughout the car ride dissipates, just a bit. Just enough.

Gentle fingers wrap around the fabric of Zayn's jacket, enough pressure to assure him that he hasn't imagined things, not a bug crawling up his arm. Zayn jerks his head to the left, and Niall's there, pleased grin on his face as he looks off towards the house, nodding his head like it's exactly how Harry had described it on the way over. Zayn keeps his eyes on Niall's face, hopes that the wetness in his eyes is enough to convey how he's feeling about all of this.

It's just, this isn't normal, is it? Five boys who have had no prior knowledge of each other, besides the chaos that is trying to make it as a solo artist, thrown together because they seemed like they fit. As if they were part of separate jig saw puzzles, lost in the mess of other pieces, but somebody looked at the pieces together and thought, _no this is wrong, these pieces should be together._

Niall looks over at him, though Zayn can't tell what he's thinking with those sunglasses on, but Niall's mouth twitches out of the smile, turning down to match Zayn's own pout. Zayn kind of feels like crying. He feels uncomfortable, there's this itch under his skin that he wishes he could cut out with a knife, claw through his skin with his fingernails. Niall seems to sense this, unless he can feel the way Zayn is shaking.

"This is gonna be great Zaynie, i can feel it." Niall says in a voice barely louder than a whisper.

He isn't looking for an agreement from the other boys with his prediction, doesn't want somebody to confirm. He says it for Zayn's benefit, the soft smile assuring Zayn that Niall truly believes his own words. Zayn doesn't want to discourage him, tell him that the only way Zayn could possibly get through this weekend is if he isn't anywhere near sober state. But, Niall doesn't wait for Zayn to protest, just starts off toward the house with Zayn's sleeve clutched between his fingers, and about three times his weight in his and Zayn's duffles strapped to his body.

The house, although a little drafty, is actually nice. Zayn doesn't really know what he was expecting, maybe enough pictures of young Harry and his sister to compose a shrine, mismatched throw pillows and hardly enough utensils to serve a small family. It smells like lemon when Niall tugs Zayn through the door.

Niall drops their bags as soon as he's through the threshold, freeing his arms out to either side of his body with a deep inhale. The walls are a deep green, wooden floors shining in a way that lets Zayn know Mr. Styles' prepared for their visit. The family room is small, two compact couches that could maybe fit all of them if they hold their breaths and a nice sized television are surrounded by little knick knacks that are either from thrift stores or his children's clumsy hands.

The kitchen is just behind the family room, walls a pale yellow and an island that is cluttered with old magazines and newspapers. The sun has just begun to set, pulling a yawn from deep within Zayn's chest that he didn't know he was holding. The other three boys come through the door with their own bags, exhausted but sated smiles on their faces. Harry grabs the handle of Zayn's bag, hoisting it over his unoccupied shoulder, and sends an easy smile around the room.

"Let's set up downstairs, and then we'll see if we can't find any food." Harry says, already heading down the stairs towards the basement.

Zayn waits for Niall, even when Liam tentatively questions him with a slight tilt to his head. Niall bends down to grab his bag, but his muscles are quivering, Niall's face turns flush when he straightens his body to lift it over his head and across his body. Zayn chews on his bottom lip as he slowly takes the bag from Niall's tight grip, hugging it to his body like a shield. Niall looks as if he would take the bag back, so Zayn skips passed him towards the stairs, and he can only imagine how ridiculous he looks, if Niall's loud laugh is anything to go by.

The basement holds an entirely different atmosphere than the rest of the house, Zayn welcomes it freely. The floors are carpeted in a deep blue, Zayn itches to kick his shoes off so he could test if it's as fluffy as it looks. There's a long leather couch facing the flat screen on the wall, seats worn and tearing, and it makes Zayn feel a little lighter, that lived in, home feeling. A foosball table sits behind the sofa, mini fridge and a bar area set up in the corner. Zayn could understand why Harry would want them to sleep down here.

"Okay," Harry says slowly, eyelids lazy and smile easy. "We can put our sleeping bags over by the couch, if we just move the table." He nods to himself, waving Liam over to move the coffee table sat in between the sofa and television. Zayn chews at his bottom lip, watching as Liam and Harry move the table to be pushed up against the wall, creating enough space for all of them to set up their beds for the weekend.

Liam must have grabbed his sleeping bag from the back of the van, it lays just at the edge of the couch, loose stitching and faded purple fabric that looks about as dismantled as Zayn feels. When he picks it up, Zayn expects it to fall apart, rip at the seams to further mock him and his withering form.

Harry and Louis lay out their sleeping bags next to the other, and Zayn has to hold back a snort because they're _matching_.

At the start, Zayn had been captured by the way Harry and Louis just fell into each other, so aware of the other, even though they'd only only met a few hours prior. Zayn had voiced this to Harry once they'd had a moment, a few minutes to themselves without the constant presence of another body, two more ears eager to hear whispered words and confessions.

Harry had smiled, this small, reserved tilt of his lips and said, " _Do you believe in soulmates?_ ". Zayn hadn't really let that thought plague his mind for too long at a time, overwhelmed at the feeling that somebody could be his perfect fit, specifically made for him and no one else. Harry had nodded, like he'd been on the same track as well, but then he had told Zayn stories, memories that Zayn could tell meant a lot to the boy, if the light in his eyes was anything to go by.

The first time Harry and Louis met was back in school days, where they had competed against each other in _Battle Of The Bands_. Harry admitted shyly that he was immediately enraptured with the blue eyed lead singer, and that he was ready to propose marriage once he'd heard him sing.

They kept meeting up at the most random places after that; concerts, shopping outlets, cafe's, and once at a patrol station bathroom, until finally Harry started believing that maybe they were supposed to keep bumping into each other. That maybe, by some higher power, they were _meant_ to keep falling back to each other. Harry's voice slowed to a stop once he recalled bumping into Louis at auditions, face flushed and shoulders slump as if he's been holding all of that in for awhile now.

Zayn never let himself believe in the idea of soulmates, but he could see how Harry and Louis were an exception. The two fit together perfectly, and Zayn could not imagine a better match for the other if he tried.

The remaining open area of the floor is just enough to fit the other three boy's sleeping bags, although it looks to be a snug fit. They each share shifty glances at each other, until Niall carries his bag over and unrolls it along the middle spot. Zayn meets Liam's eyes, and they both release a breath of relief before laying their bags out on either side of Niall's. Zayn's content with the arrangements. His spot is on the outer side of the group, and he's glad that he has space to one side of him so he doesn't feel too crowded.

The five of them drag themselves up the stairs and into the kitchen, bellies empty and limbs heavy. There's various food items stashed around the cabinets, soda drinks and paper dish wear laid out on the counter. It's nearing dark outside, stars beginning to peek out from their confines, crickets chirping just outside of the back door. They decide on simple sandwiches, since they've had a long ride and their stomachs are still holding the pressured weight of recycled air, also nobody is energized enough to actually cook anything, the clock on the stove telling them that their first night of holiday is nearing the end.

It amazes Zayn how well they all seem to work around each other; Louis holding the task of toasting the bread slices, Liam hums as he chops up some fresh lettuce, Harry has an apron tied around his waist as he lays out pieces of meats along a paper plate, Niall has already cracked open a bag of chips and he snacks on them as he carefully slices a tomato. Zayn gathers together plates, napkins and cans of soda for all of them, and in no time at all, the five of them make their way to the deck out back with their plated tasks in hand.

It's as their finishing up the last crumbs on their plates, bellies satisfied and eyelids drowsy, does Niall point out the fire pit in the middle of the yard. There's a nice sized pile of wood near the back, where the yard cuts into dark trees and pitch black night, that Zayn definitely does not have any intentions of discovering.

"As long as we have the fixings for s'mores, i'm in." Louis declares, and the other four are quick to agree.

They move around each other to clean up, falling into a sort of assembly line that lets them finish up by the time it takes for the air temperature to drop down to a chill. Harry goes rummaging through the linens closet, piling blanket upon thick blanket in Liam's open arms. Louis gathers together the giant bag of marshmallows, package of chocolate bars, and graham crackers, side stepping Niall's rather large sneaker covered feet, since he's kicked his shoes off the second he'd stepped through the front door.

Niall tugs on Zayn's hand, letting their fingers tangle together briefly, before he's stepping out the back door, looking over his shoulder and raising an eyebrow when Zayn doesn't follow. Zayn mentally pinches himself, and nearly stumbles over his own feet trying to keep up in following after Niall. They find four camping chairs in the shed, as well as a small fold out chair that looks as if it had belonged to a child, though it doesn't look very used. Setting up the chairs around the fire pit, Niall winks at Zayn as he unfolds the pint sized chair for Harry.

As Zayn is situating the last chair, the other three boys spill out of the house, the clothes they had been wearing earlier in the day now replaced with sweatpants and hoodies. It's expected that Harry and Louis take their places next to each other, Harry seemingly not bothered at the fact that he's lounging in a chair made for a person at least half the size of him, just smiles lazy at the rest of them while he waits for them to pick their seats.

Zayn's set on taking the spot next to Louis; he's a funny guy and for some reason, he makes Zayn settle more easily in this foreign setting. Liam beats him to it though, which is Zayn's fault. Niall's gone back to the house under the excuse that he had forgotten an important ingredient to their small bon fire, and now that he's returned, sliding the door closed with ease, Zayn can say that he agrees with him.

When Niall turns, it's like Zayn is the only other person in the backyard, eyes automatically setting on his face. Zayn is well aware that there are two open seats left next to him, but he feels rooted to the spot. Niall's fingers take their destined place on the guitar, and then Niall is plucking out some tune that Zayn vaguely recognizes, and it's like that first time all over again, walking ray of sunshine bounding over to Zayn with that ever present smile on his face. Harry hums a noise in the back of his throat, the vibrations snapping Zayn out of his bubble, and Niall's face lights up. Niall and Harry share an eager smile, and Liam's bobbing his head along to the rhythm. Louis looks to Zayn with raised eyebrows, and Zayn shrugs. He hasn't got a clue either.

"I thought i saw a girl brought to life," Liam suddenly sings, and Zayn feels like he has whiplash, looking over to Liam with interest. Zayn had knew that Liam was an amazing singer, all of them at that, but Liam was one audition he was glad to have witnessed.

"She was warm, she came around, like she was dignified." He continues, the notes flowing out of his mouth with ease. Niall looks well pleased, cheeks ruddy from the crisp air, swaying along to his own music and Liam's voice.

"She showed me what it was to cry." Louis joins in, and when Zayn slides his wide eyes over to him, Louis rolls his eyes, but there's a smile painted on his lips that contradicts the gesture. Zayn loves Louis' voice. It's unique in a way that is one hundred percent Louis, and Zayn was captured by it the first time he and Louis did a loose duet to _Hypnotize_ together, one morning over cereal and tea.

"There's nothing where she used to lie, my conversation has run dry. That's what's going on." Harry sings, and it's easy to see that he's pleased with the four sets of smiles directed at him. He's brilliant, of course, but they all knew that. Harry likes to sing everything that he does, whether it be mumbled under his breath as he's baking, or with every last space of breath in his lungs as he's in the shower.

Zayn loves his voice, but he's had _shampoo, lather, rinse, repe-eat_ stuck in his head for a week now.

"Nothing's _fine_ i'm torn," Harry belts out, and Zayn has a quick thought about waking the neighbors, but the houses are distanced enough that he doesn't think it should be a bother. Liam matches Harry on the next few lines, the swaying of the two pitches like perfect figure eights.

"You're a little late," Harry and Liam sing, and then Liam holds his voice out in a wavering note, letting it die out to a low hum. "I'm already torn." Harry pulls out the last note, and Zayn realizes that the song is almost over, and before he can stop himself, not that he would really, he's echoing Harry's last line, stacking the riffs on top of each other without any finesse or direction.

When he opens his eyes, he never realizes he does it whilst he's caught up in his own voice, the music from Niall's guitar has stopped, and all four boys are staring at him in wonder. Zayn coughs into his fist, smiling sheepishly at the group of boys, and finally takes a seat in the chair at the end. Niall nearly face plants as he trips over all of the boy's feet, falling gracefully in the open seat between Zayn and Liam.

"Well," Louis breathes out, staring into the glowing flames of the fire. "At least they'd gotten something right." He laughs, and the other four boys join in easy, somehow knowing what Louis was referencing without him having to actually say it.

They'd somehow documented Niall's name wrong, much to the boys amusements, but Niall didn't seem too thrilled at the countless calls for a _Nail Horan_. Louis' right though, as much as the people at the _X Factor_ snubbed up their names, they had been on the right track in trying the five of them out as a unit.

They lapse into a comfortable silence, Liam going off in search of the perfect sticks for their marshmallows. _Boy scout_ , Louis had scoffed, though the smile on his face was nothing short of fond. Sure enough, Liam comes back with five near perfect sticks, handing them out like prizes.

Zayn's never been camping, so when he burns his third marshmallow, adding it to the sad burnt blob next to the pit, Niall takes his stick away, and Zayn tries not to pout. Niall shoves another marshmallow on the stick, but instead of just doing it for Zayn, he hands it back and guides the stick to the fire by a secure grip on Zayn's wrist. The marshmallow sits just at the tip of the fire, flames licking at the sugary sweetness, and Zayn frowns when it doesn't automatically toast. Niall's patient, though. He turns Zayn's wrist slowly, rotating the marshmallow until it's a warm golden on all sides.

Niall winks at him as they take a bite of their s'mores at the same time.

After Harry yawns for the fourth time, Liam announces that it's well after midnight, and they decide to call it a night. The fire has died down to a contained light, enough that they know it will burn out in an hours time. They dump the remaining sweets on the counter, thankful for no dishes, and they kick off their shoes in random places as they descend the stairs to the basement.

The air is warmer than when they were outside, enough that they can shed their hoodies without shivering, and Zayn eyes his sleeping bag with desired want. They all settle in their respective sleeping bags, but with the way Harry eyes Louis as if he literally wants to lick any remnants of sugar from his mouth, Zayn figures that will change by morning.

The lights are dimmed to the lowest setting, the hum from the mini fridge settles in his chest like a pleasant buzz. Niall's laying on his back, eyes closed, though he looks to be just resting, foot shifting underneath the fabric of the sleeping bag.

Zayn lays on his side, traces his eyes over the plump form of Niall's lips, wondering what it would be like if he just got a taste, wonders if Niall kisses like he talks, eager and sporadic. Or maybe it's the opposite, the press of another set of lips enough to simmer the energy wired between his bones, taking his time to map out the mouth attached to his.

A smacking sound breaks through the quiet, and for a second, Zayn thinks it was him, he's been trailing his tongue along the path of his lips, imagining them to have the taste of chocolate and Irish coated to the skin, and in the back of his mind he makes a mental note to find a brand of chapstick that makes that flavor.

But then, Harry's head is popping up from the body of sleeping bags and drowsy boys, and even in the low light, Zayn can tell his face is flushed and he's grinning like the cat that got the cheese.

"First to fall asleep gets my naked arse to the face." Harry says, and he watches, pleased, as the other four boys pull themselves up into slouched positions. Liam scans the floor with slightly wide eyes, as if a message will come to him explaining exactly what Harry meant and if he was actually being serious or just taking the piss. Zayn feels kind of bad for him.

"What do you propose we do then, Harry?" Louis asks, though he sounds like he already knows the answer. Zayn studies them carefully, noting the hand that Harry has shoved into Louis' sleeping bag.

"I'm glad you asked, Louis." Harry smiles. "I think it's bonding time." Niall groans, this petulant little huff, Zayn fights down the coo clawing up his throat in the form of bubbles.

He's resting back on his hands, head thrown back between his shoulder blades, and Zayn's eyes zero in on the pale expanse of his neck, begging to be nipped and licked at.

"What d'ya think we've been doing for the last six hours?" He sounds tired, sleepy more like, because his chest rumbles with the vibrations of his raspy voice, a small sigh slipping past his lips. Zayn sits up fully, crossing his legs and tucking his hands in his lap. He doesn't want to have truth time, knows that if they're really doing this whole band thing, they've got to leave at least some things to the imagination. Plus, Zayn doesn't really know how to voice his emotions, if his whispered confessions will come out shaky, or afraid, insecure.

"We were hanging out, Nialler." Harry says with an exaggerated roll of his eyes. "I wanna do something fun, though." His hand moves under the green fabric of Louis' sleeping bag, and the boy lets out a surprised yelp, looking to Harry with confused, yet amused eyes.

"Oi!" Niall calls out, eyes fixed on where Harry's hand is bulging against the cloth. "My idea of fun s'not watching you get Louis off." Though, the way his eyes track Harry's hands every move, Zayn thinks he might be fibbing.

"Of course not, Nialler." Harry says in a condescending voice. "It's not bonding unless everyone participates." The room locks in a loaded silence, Harry's words floating in the air. Zayn breaks it, by letting out a shaky exhale, Harry's eyes finding his with a glint.

"How is getting each other off bonding?" Zayn asks, but with the way Harry is looking at him, heavy with mischief, Zayn feels winded before he has the last word on his tongue. Harry's hand shifts under the confines of the sleeping bag, and Zayn's eyes snap to Louis, who's head is lolled to the side, mouth parted around a moan.

"Orgasms are the best form of bonding, Zayn." Harry says, all slow and dripping with promise. It always shocks Zayn when Harry says his name, different from the way anyone else has presented it.

It's not like how Liam says it, all fond and warm, like it's a reward for him to breathe such a name. Nor is it like Louis, names merely meant for mocking, tied at the end with a smile to cancel out the harshness of his words. It's not like how Niall says his name, slow and careful, like he doesn't want it to come out jumbled like the rest of his words, taking his time to weigh the sounds on his tongue.

Harry says his name as if it has five syllables instead of one. His slow drawl is usually infuriating to keep up with, but whenever Harry as much utters his name, it's as if it has been picked apart and stretched for miles, each consonant and vowel doubling in power. It sends a chill trickling down Zayn's spine, curling at his toes.

Liam makes an aborted sound, choked off in the back of his throat. Harry reaches his free hand over, and pats at where Liam's leg is buried under the sleeping bag.

"Think of it as an investment for the future." Harry says, raising one of his shoulders in an easy shrug. Niall snorts, the muscles in his arm flexing with the movement. Zayn bites at his lip, hard.

"How're orgasms going to help us in the future?" Liam asks, quietly, eyebrows furrowed in genuine curiosity. Harry slowly drags his eyes from Liam, hazy smile reminding Zayn of the cheshire cat, and it sends a shiver through his exposed arms. Harry looks straight at Zayn, a knowing twinkle in his eye, like the light bulb in his head has already turned on, the light only growing brighter as the seconds pass by.

"This way, there will be no room for unresolved feelings," Harry says slowly, and his hand has ceased movement underneath Louis' covers, the boy breathing heavy with dilated eyes. "Plus, might as well eliminate any sexual curiosities now."

"So really, it's a win-win." Harry decides, like he really believes this is normal. Then again, Zayn's never been put together in a band with four other boys he knows next to nothing about, so maybe it is.

"I see your point there." Niall says, rubbing his chin like this is a business proposition. Zayn feels his heart jump at Niall's words, hands twitching in his lap. He'd kind of figured Niall swayed when it came to his sexuality. Zayn had noticed the way Niall's eyes fixated on Liam's exposed torso rather than his face while Liam hooked Niall into a conversation about turtles, but Zayn couldn't blame him. Liam was fit as fuck.

"I knew you would, Nialler." Harry winks. Niall's lip twitches into a half smirk, a pretty pink flushed across his cheeks. He shrugs, and Harry just smiles wider.

"Wait," Liam speaks up, eyes wide and confused. "Are we seriously talking about having a what-, an orgy? I mean-," Liam starts stuttering, waving his hands as if to swat the words away from his mouth.

"Not that you boys aren't attractive, you're very fit lads." Liam assures, and he sounds so genuine, Zayn really wants to snog him.

"But, I'm not gay." He says, hands held out like he's just delivered them all shocking news. They've seen the way Liam fumbles for footing whenever Niall wolf whistles at him when he comes out of the shower with just a towel around his waist. Or when Louis will smack a kiss to the very corner of Liam's mouth, and Liam's eyes go comically wide, he once even thanked Louis.

"Of course not, Liam." Harry says in a dull tone, blinking his eyes in quick succession, like he does every time Liam reminds him of this apparent important fact.

"It's for the band, Li. Think of the band." It surprises Zayn how soft Louis' voice has gone, eyes crinkled in bliss. Liam always turns into this lost puppy whenever Louis is within his sight, looking for guidance and direction from the older lad.

"Give me one good reason how this is for the sake of the band," Liam pleads, eyes and ears open for Louis, and Louis only in that moment. Louis apparently doesn't even have to think of a legitimate reason, leaning over Harry so that he can poke a finger at Liam's foot and make sure Liam knows he's being sincere. His voice is said in even syllables when he speaks, like he's giving instructions.

"I will not have you coming into my room one night at arse o'clock in the morning, crying to me because you want to suck Zayn's dick, or _finally_ letting Niall blow you like he's been gagging to do. Might as well get it out of your system, Payno. Test the waters now with the ones you can trust cause' there's gonna be a whole lot'a fish in the sea soon."

Liam looks shocked at Louis' words. It was a very impressive speech, if Zayn says so himself. Liam still looks terrified, but he seems to break, like Louis has some kind of persuasion over him. Harry's smile drips with mirth, grinning at Zayn with excitement in his eyes.

"Might as well?" Harry inquires, and Zayn takes that as his invitation into their first band activity. Zayn's lips stretch into a slow smile, fingers buzzing in eagerness.

"Might as well." He says. The words stay at the front of his mind, even when they all kick out of the confines of their sleeping bags, coming together in the middle, and hesitating in the next step. He can't imagine that any of them have the slightest experience in this situation, not sure where to begin.

"I think," Harry says with a tilt to his voice. "I think we should probably split up." Ah, there it is. Zayn should have known Harry and Louis would be only too eager to get their hands back on each other, fuck the rest of them. Zayn's nods his head anyways, as well do Niall and Liam.

"Fine by me, you and Lou have some weird love force that I don't want to infect me." Niall says, and Zayn laughs-this horrible, ugly snort that has him slapping his hands over his mouth as soon as its escaped, and Niall grins, pleased like he always is when he makes Zayn laugh.

Harry turns his body towards Louis, though his smile strays between the other three boys, like he's excited for them. _Might as well_ , Zayn thinks as he meets Harry's eye. They share a small, private smile, and then Zayn looks away, over to where Niall is watching Liam with careful eyes.

"We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with," Niall says, slow and even as to make himself heard the first time. Liam nods, like he knows. He does, having stuck by the blonds side since they were roomed together in boot camp. He knows that Niall won't pressure him, and Zayn nods his head earnestly as to say he won't either.

"Can we start with just like, kisses and stuff?" Liam asks hesitantly, and Niall's face softens into a smile, reminds Zayn of the sun rising in the morning, nodding his head as he slowly crawls into Liam's space. Zayn's vaguely aware that Harry and Louis are next to him, doing something or another, but Zayn can't seem to tear his eyes away from the two boys across from him.

From the way they are seated, Zayn has a front row seat at seeing Niall sitting up on his knees, and bringing a hand up in what seems like a daze in Zayn's eyes, splaying his hand out in the middle of Liam's chest. Niall leans into it, invading Liam's personal space, foreheads just short of touching. The way they are looking at each other, like they can communicate with only the emotion in their eyes, it enraptures Zayn, it's like a fantasy in front of his eyes.

Niall breaks the contact, eyes going to Liam's lips. Zayn waits, none too patiently, for the two boys to break the barrier and finally taste each other, let the other in, but they just breathe against each other's mouths, chests rising and falling with no more than a few inches between them.

Liam finally gives in, eyes flicking down to Niall's inviting lips, and Zayn's eyes seem to subconsciously follow his target. They look obscenely red in the low light setting, the neon sign above the bar illuminating his skin like that of a snow angel. Zayn wonders if his skin is cool to the touch, or if the flush on his neck has spread below his thin white t shirt, heating his body up with pleasure. Zayn licks his lips the same moment Liam swipes his tongue across his own. Niall breathes out heavy, both boys blinking their eyes back to each other.

"Do you want to kiss me, Liam?" Niall asks in this heavy voice, enunciating each word. Zayn's pleased to see him slowed down in this kind of predicament. Liam blinks, bringing his hands out of the fists they had been squeezed into, lightly pressing them to Niall's waist. He doesn't say anything, just looks at Niall with open eyes, looking for the answer to the simple yet complicated question.

Niall moves until he has a knee on either side of Liam's legs, sitting comfortably in his lap, like he belongs. Liam automatically brings his hands around to settle across his back, and Niall sets his hands on Liam's shoulders, thumb stroking at his neck where his shirt's hem has tugged down due to Niall's weight. They look so good together, Zayn can't help but bring his hand up to his mouth and chew at a finger, he feels ready to explode at just the thought of how beautiful of a picture they make.

"Ask me." Niall says, voice all husky and, really, Liam has no chance. Liam seems to know this as well, his eyes flicking between Niall's deep blue eyes, and his lips, looking so overwhelmed, Zayn can practically feel the tension. Liam sucks in a sharp breath, looking right into Niall's eyes as he whispers, " _Niall, will you please kiss me?_ ", just loud enough for Zayn and Niall to hear like a secret.

Zayn shifts forward when Niall closes the distance between the two, lips merely just pressed together. Liam has his eyes squeezed closed, hands pressed to Niall's back, keeping him close to his body. His face is confused, an internal conflicting storm clouding his features. Niall pulls back just the slightest, lips breaking contact, but their eyes stay closed.

"We don't have to-," Niall starts to assure, but then Liam's face softens out, the storm finally washed away from his thoughts, and he brings their lips back together, swallowing Niall's words with a more promising kiss. They move slowly, testing out the weight of the others lips against their own.

There's movement behind him, and when Zayn briefly flits his eyes over, Harry and Louis have squeezed themselves into Louis' sleeping bag, though only Louis and his blissed out expression are visible. Harry is covered under the fabric, head bobbing underneath, one of the tell tale signs of what the two boys are doing. It doesn't escape Zayn's mind how he's more captured by the two boys kissing slowly in front of him, rather than the more sexual act of a blow job just a foot away from him.

Zayn thinks that he could watch peacefully, albeit painfully turned on, the way the two boys move together, against each other, for the rest of his life.

Niall's breathing gets heavier, hips moving impatiently in Liam's lap. Zayn watches with rapt attention as Niall presses his hand against Liam's chest, guiding him down to lay against the pillows. Zayn finds himself leaning his body forward, crossing his feet underneath his bum, and his hands fall to a pile in his lap. The two boys may have looked good in the last position, but the sight before him; Niall's lithe body framing Liam's, an elbow on either side of Liam's face, Niall's lower half pressed on top of Liam's... It may just be Zayn's personal favorite.

Zayn wonders if Niall is hard, if the way Liam has given Niall complete control over the kiss fuels his arousal. The groan that rumbles through Liam's chest and Zayn's ears like thunder, he figures Liam has already discovered the answer.

Niall coaxes Liam's mouth open with his tongue, Liam's hands tightening around the fabric of Niall's flimsy shirt. Zayn licks at his own dry lips, pulling the skin between his teeth, starving for a taste of what he's witnessing.

Niall brings one of his hands up to cup the side of Liam's face, thumb smoothing along the line of his jaw. Liam's mouth seems to fall open at that, allowing Niall to tangle their tongues together in a filthy slow dance. Niall leads the way, and it only ignites the fire in Zayn's bones at just the thought of Niall dominating Liam. From the looks of it, the way Liam's eyes are drunk in pleasure, eyelashes sweeping across his cheekbones, Zayn thinks that he doesn't mind giving Niall the control.

Niall pulls back from the kiss with a tug to Liam's bottom lip, making both Zayn and Liam groan. Niall bites at his own lip in this truly sinful innocent way, shifting his body so that he's now straddling Liam's waist. He reaches behind himself, pulling the thin shirt over his head, and it's like the room has gone silent as if to drink in the sight of the newly exposed skin. Niall leans down to kiss Liam again, bringing his face back just enough that he's not crowding Liam, but blocking his line of sight from anything that isn't Niall.

"I really wanna' get you naked," Niall says. Liam swallows heavy, eyes flicking down to Niall's exposed collarbones and then back to his open, honest, patient eyes. He nods his head in short aborted jerks. Niall's smile turns wicked and dirty.

He gets his fingers to the hem of Liam's well-worn school t shirt, the fabric soft to the touch with small rips and tears along the seams. Niall slowly tugs the shirt up, revealing the delicious tanned skin inch by inch. Liam lifts up, helping Niall strip his shirt over his head. Once Niall has tossed the mateial elsewhere, he sits back on Liam's legs, looking down at him with so much pleasure, Zayn can practically feel it in the air.

"Jesus," Niall breathes out, and he throws a hand behind himself, flailing around until he has captured Zayn's wrist and tugs him towards the masterpiece he's been drowning in for what feels like years. Zayn crawls over so he's next to Niall, the two of them taking in the sight of a shirtless, flushed Liam Payne.

"Isn't he beautiful, Zaynie?" Niall whispers, and Zayn's nodding before Niall has the last vowel rolled off his tongue, eyes wide with earnest. Liam is a very attractive lad. He has these eyes, a soft brown reminding Zayn of the freshness of the Earth after a rainstorm, calming in a way that washes over Zayn like a familiar scent.

Liam moves one of his hands from Niall's hip, bumping against Zayn's thigh. He looks at Zayn almost desperately, a silent question in his eyes. Niall runs his hands along the expanse of Liam's torso, seeming to work out the curves and dips like a treasure map. Zayn smiles lightly at Liam, wanting him to be assured that Zayn won't hurt him, he won't push him for anything.

Liam blinks up at him, eyelids fluttering at the featherlight touches from Niall's fingers. His mouth parts open around a breathy exhale and Zayn makes his move. Liam has this mess of curly hair, pooled around his pillow like silk, and Zayn's been dying to do this since he'd first seen the boy.

He fists a hand at the back of Liam's head, soft curls tangling around his fingers and Zayn brings their mouths together, Liam's hand coming to rest at the top of Zayn's thigh. They kiss without finesse, both of them too overwhelmed to care about the logistics. There's no way they look as good as Niall had with him, Zayn's sure of this.

Liam's a good kisser though, and Zayn finds himself moaning appreciatively into Liam's mouth when he nibbles at Zayn's tongue. They slow to a lazy snog, Zayn's head feels heavy with desire and he can barely catch his breath, but Liam has very soft lips and they taste faintly of something sweet, and it only turns Zayn on more when he realizes it's from the remnants of Niall's lips against Liam's.

Niall's hand comes to rest lightly at the bottom of Zayn's spine, just a solid pressure that has Zayn nearly shoving his tongue down Liam's throat.

"You two look good together, shit." Niall says in this raspy voice, slipping the tips of his fingers just past the hem of Zayn's tee. His skin feels on fire, like there's a match inside of him, doused in gasoline, but instead of one lethal flame, there's two.

Zayn pulls back from Liam, a wet sound making the both of them scrunch their noses when their lips disconnect. Zayn smiles down at Liam, scratching softly at his scalp, and Liam smiles back, a genuine smile that makes Zayn's ribs flutter. His face breaks into a surprised expression, mouth dropping on a soundless moan.

Niall kisses his way across Liam's chest, biting at the skin where he sees fit. Liam tightens the grip he has on Zayn's thigh when Niall sucks at one of his nipples, a sort of helpless sound escaping passed his lips. Zayn watches in awe as Niall unravels Liam's composure, pinching his other nipple between his fingers as he latches on to the right.

"Liam," Niall says in a completely wrecked voice, hovering just above his wet and abused nipple. Liam grunts, eyes squeezed shut and chest heaving on each heavy breath.

"Look at me," Niall coaxes. He keeps his eyes trained on Liam's face, waiting for the moment he opens his eyes and gives his full attention to Niall. Liam blinks his eyes open, eyes flitting over Zayn, and then to Niall. Niall smiles sweetly at him, a truly heart breaking smile that could put the sun to shame.

"If it's alright with you," Niall starts, and Zayn watches the way the words form slowly on his lips. "I wanna blow you." He says. Liam makes this sound that Zayn would categorize as a whimper, and Zayn just stares in complete fascination as Niall smiles wickedly when Liam nods a little frantically, placing his lips to the center of Liam's chest before making his way down.

Liam's only wearing a cheap pair of boxers, as are the rest of them, so it's easy to see how aroused he is through the thin fabric. Niall slowly drags his lips along the line of Liam's waistline, hands slipping up under the bottom of his briefs and around to cup the backs of his thighs, just at the bottom of his bum. The first sweep of Niall's hot breath over his clothed erection has Liam gurgling out a moan and shoving the side of his face in the pillow.

Zayn brings a hand up to wipe away the sweat starting to form at the nape of Liam's neck, thumbing at his jaw and cooing sweet words at him to help him relax. Zayn looks over at Niall, the blond nearly inhaling Liam's scent from where his face is mashed into the dip of his thigh, but Zayn can see the way his mouth works Liam over, tasting him through the flimsy fabric. When Niall pulls his head up, there's a patch of wetness outlining the definitive shape of Liam's hard-on pressed tight against the confining material. Niall traces it with his finger, eyes trained on Liam's face; twisted in pleasure but also pain. Zayn soothes the crinkles between his brows, trying to lessen the tension in Liam's body.

"I can't-," Liam grits out, shaking his head like he's about to cry. Niall snatches his hand away as if he'd been slapped, watching Liam's head thrash about on the pillow with a devestating look stretched across his face.

"Hey, hey, shhh," Zayn coos softly, bringing his lips down to the shell of Liam's ear, letting him hear how breathless he is before he speaks in a low voice.

"You're doing so, so good babes." He assures, nipping at Liam's ear and then soothing it with his tongue. Liam hiccups out a breath, turning his head so his lips brush against Zayn's jaw.

"Zee, i can't-," He says in a shaky voice. "It's too much, I-," Liam says, the rest of his words getting trapped in his throat.

"Shhh, Ni's gonna take care of it, make you feel so good love," Zayn smiles against Liam's cheek, reaching his hand behind himself open palmed, and he smiles even brighter when Niall links their fingers together.

"Zayn, I-," Liam says, but he sounds like he's breaking, like he just needs one more push until he can cross that line and give in to what they've been trying to prepare him for. Zayn gets it, he's watched Liam from a distance, the warning signs he gives off when one of the boy's go too far, passed his limits and in to unfamiliar territory.

"I know love, i know. This is scary and new and if it's not your thing, we won't think any less of you, okay? All we're asking is for you to try, just this once, for us." Zayn whispers all of this in Liam's ear, squeezing Niall's hand to assure him he isn't forgotten.

Liam's body shakes, a small tremble rocking his body, but he nods against Zayn, a small _okay_ said barely above a mumble. Zayn pulls away from Liam, watching as Liam slowly meets Niall's wide and panicked eyes. Zayn imagines a tornado of emotions swirling around Liam's mind, destroying everything in it's path.

Zayn feels for him, can practically see every memory of the two boys sudden and strong friendship flash through Liam's eyes, all leading up to this moment. This giant step that the two of them have to overcome together. Where Liam once saw Niall as his partner in crime during boot camp, will he now see him as, what? The first boy to have gone down on him, maybe the only? Where he once saw Niall as sunshine and music notes, will he now only see flashes of him sucking moans and whimpers out of Liam with his mouth?

The two stare at each other with an intensity of a roaring fire, seeming to have a silent conversation with their eyes. Zayn waits with breath held tight in his lungs, knowing that the minute Liam said he didn't want this, Niall would back off in an instant, ending this as soon as Liam said the word. It feels like a lifetime and a half until Liam sighs, his body relaxing back into the sleeping bag, nodding his head, though Zayn doesn't know if it's more of a reassurance for himself or Niall.

"If it makes you feel better," Niall starts, his voice laced with pain. "You can pretend that i'm a fit girl, don't even have to look at me." His voice drops to a whisper at the end, and Zayn feels like he's swallowed a rock. He looks back to Liam, trying to gauge his reaction. Zayn doesn't know what he'll do if Liam takes up Niall's offer, couldn't imagine himself enjoying this if Liam has to pretend Niall was of opposite gender just to get off. The thought kind of repulses him.

"No! No, Niall-, Fuck." Liam babbles, hands reaching out for a reassuring hold on Niall's hips. Niall doesn't look exactly mad, but his mouth is pulled into a grumpy pout, body rigid and tense. It's definately bringing the mood down a bit, as well as the breathy praises of Harry's name coming from behind them.

"It's just-," Liam let's out a huff of breath, hands squeezing at Niall's sides. "We'll be alright after this? I don't want things to be awkward between us." His voice is pitched low, genuine concern lacing his words, so Zayn knows that he's being serious and not just making excuses to get out of this.

"No offense mate, but i doubt getting me mouf' on yer dick is gunna make me see hidden colors an' shit." Niall grumbles, words tangling together at the tip of his tongue in a haste to get them out there. He's pouty, squirming as if trying to shake Liam's hands off of him, but Zayn can hear the underlying nervousness that sits in his throat, eyes a little too big and watery for him to be anything passed worried.

Zayn moves his hand those few inches, fingers trailing along Niall's arm, a tremble following the path of his touch. He knows that what the two boys before him have is different from the rest of them; this strong bond that combined the protectiveness of a brother, the fondness of a lover, the laughs of an old friend, and the destiny of a life long pact. Zayn likes to think that him and the two boys moaning obcenities over his shoulder are part of that pact as well now, bonded together once their shells had been cracked.

Niall tucks his thumb into his palm, a sign that he's itching to bite at it from nerves. Zayn lets his fingers wrap loosely around Niall's bicep, a gentle squeeze to remind him that he's there, something to ground him. Niall's face breaks, eyes snapping to meet Liam's down fallen puppy dog eyes. They seem to have both realized something, faces softening as if they are seeing each other for the first time.

Zayn feels like he's witnessing love before his eyes, and he feels himself falling along with them.

Liam brings a hand up from Niall's hip, brushing the pad of his thumb under Niall's eye, drying the traitorous tear that had escaped. Niall sniffles his nose, the corners of his mouth twitching out of it's pout, and wraps a hand around Liam's wrist where he's cradling the side of his face.

They seem to be in perfect synch when they lean forward to slide their lips together, Liam's hand gliding along Niall's shaggy blond hair and stopping with a firm hold to the back of his neck. Niall rocks into it, hips grinding along Liam's in an impressive pornographic way. Zayn feels like he's watching a 3-D movie, each moan and hitched breath playing like surround sound in the little bubble they've created.

Zayn knows that his mouth is practically hanging open, panting like a dog in heat as he watches the rocking of Niall's hips meeting with the snapping of Liam's, both of them going at it as if they can't get enough. This time, Zayn can't tell who dominates the kiss, it's just a jumble of lips against tongue and breathy moans shared between the two.

They're so into it, Zayn hesitates in reminding them of the end plan here, but there are matters to attend to, and Zayn really wants to see how Niall's mouth works when full. He subtly moves his hand to Liam's leg, not like either of the two boys would even notice, and wraps his hand around Liam's length through his boxers, one finger at a time. Liam's moan sounds like a battle cry, having Niall break the kiss and pant against his mouth. Niall gives a sloppy kiss to his lips, and then shuffles down Liam's body, bumping Zayn's hand out of the way.

Niall's fingers curl under the waistband of Liam's boxers, before Niall sits up quick, leaning over to peck Zayn on the cheek. Zayn hates the way it makes him want to giggle out the horribly fond laugh he seems to only inhabit around the blond.

When Niall pulls Liam's boxers down, slowly as to not spook him, Liam arches into it. He settles back against his pillow, blinking up at Niall with eyes as warm as a homemade cookie. Zayn seems to be frozen in place, eyes tunneling around the sight of a very flustered, very naked Liam, all spread out for them to admire.

Niall's body is still next to him, Zayn's not even sure that he's breathing. Niall licks his lips, and Zayn's seen him do it a hundred times, once even directed at him, but this time it makes his skin break in goose bumps, a cold shiver snaking up his spine.

Liam swallows heavy, overwhelmed at all the attention locked on him, but his cock twitches rough, and Zayn smirks. Before Zayn can give Niall some friendly advice in regards of getting his mouth on the boy laid out for them, Niall wraps a hand around the length, guiding it to his lips. Zayn's never realized just how big Niall's hands are, fingers long and stubby, working at the dick in his hand like he's an expert. Might be, Zayn thinks, but doesn't think too long because Niall is ducking his head slowly, poking his tongue out to lick at the leaking tip.

Liam throws his hand out, catching Zayn's hand in a strong grip, face twisting against the pillow and breath held tight in his chest. Niall works his mouth down, humming appreciatively around the cock in his mouth, and Liam whimpers as if he's in pain. He's thrashing about on the bed, sweat breaking around his hairline. He looks overwhelmed, as if his leg is getting amputated by the sharp tips of Niall's teeth alone, rather than getting his dick sucked by his best mate.

Niall's all filthy with it, putting his whole body to work while his blissed out expression lets them know that he is genuinely enjoying himself, slurping obscenely at the head of Liam's prick. Zayn can tell Liam is close already, the clench of his abdomen flexing against where Niall's hand is splayed at the base of his belly, a loose attempt at keeping they boy still.

"How's it feel, Liam?" Zayn asks, breathlessly, staring down at Niall. Niall flicks his eyes up, dragging his lips along the hard length in his mouth, before plunging back down, knocking a moan out of Liam's throat that surprises all three of them.

"S'good," Liam insists. "Strange, but good." His face is pinched in this confused mix of pleasure and bewilderment, sucking in gulps of air like he can't catch his breath. He doesn't look down at Niall, and Zayn figures it's more for the fact that he's already so _so_ close and just seeing the obscene stretch of lips around him would shove him off the edge in a seconds time. Zayn is also vaguely aware that this is Liam's first blow job, one he surely won't forget. Niall's working him into a right mess.

Zayn pets a hand through Liam's hair, ignoring the blatant sounds of mismatched sucking coming from either sides of the room, and how he wants to be the one to make that a soundtrack to Niall's night, mouth watering at the thought of tasting the blond.

When Liam's release hits, it's with scrunched toes against the sleeping bag fabric, a moan that's dipped in stress, and a sputtering Niall, who blessedly, from Zayn's point of view, takes most of the thick cum to the face. It's dripping off of his face, spattering across Liam's tanned stomach, and Zayn watches in intesnse awe as Niall licks across his lips slowly, as if testing the taste out. He grins, this secretive sort of smirk that makes Zayn's hands twitch. Niall brings his eyes down to Liam's face, waiting until his eyes unclench and he looks up at Niall with confusion clouding his gorgeous brown eyes. 

Niall winks. Zayn nearly swallows his tongue.  

Niall drops his mouth down to hover over the muscles of Liam's quivering torso, smirking to himself in a way that looks smug. At the first swipe of his tongue along the trail of Liam's cum, Niall moans in delight as Liam covers his face with his hands. Zayn knows that he probably looks like one of those disney characters with the hearts in their big eyes, tongue hanging down to his chest, but Zayn has never seen a more beautiful sight in his short seventeen years of life.

Niall works his way across Liam's chest, licking up all the remnants of his release, sucking kisses into the feverish skin at Liam's neck, his own hips pulled a good distance away from Liam's sensitive skin. Niall is hard. Zayn can see the strain against his tight boxers, the way his hips twitch sporadically, as if he can't help it.

"Did'ya enjoy it, Liam?" Niall asks breathily against Liam's neck, moving his lips to slide along Liam's jaw. Liam inhales sharply, raising a hand up to Niall's hip, palming at the overheated skin. Liam nods, but it seems hesitant.

"Yeah, yes. It was-," Liam cuts off, furrowing his brows in thought. "It was nice, you have a very nice mouth, but." He says, blushing at his own words. "i don't think it's for me, you know i'm not-,"

"Into blokes, i know." Niall sighs, leaving a lingering kiss to Liam's temple, but there's a pleasant smile on his swollen lips, leaning back to look down at Liam with a teasing glint in his otherwise blown out pupils.

"I think you may have been right though," He sighs dejectedly. Liam shoots him a worried look, but Niall waves him off. "Whatever kind of powers that dick has, it got me feelin' some type o' way." Niall grins cheekily, and Liam swats at his chest. Niall laughs, trying to fend Liam's hands off of him, and Zayn's heart is just ready to burst.

Niall catches Liam's hands in his own, "We okay?" He asks genuinely, the mood switching to something serious. Liam swallows, no doubt replaying that whole experience in his head in a loop. His body relaxes, Liam's own hands pressed against Niall's chest, right where his heart is sure to be beating steady.

"Always," Liam promises, and together they meet in the middle for one last chaste kiss. 

"Ge'off of me, ya twat." Liam laughs as he pushes at Niall's waist to get him to unstraddle him. Niall's smiling wide, swinging his body to roll on his back next to Liam. Zayn waits patiently as Niall gets his breath back, but then sharp blue eyes are flicking over to his, and it's as if the fire has been doubled. Niall looks up at him with this heavy gaze, hands moving to slide along his own skin, tracing the lines and dips of his body with featherlight touches. 

Zayn blinks, waiting for the signal from Niall that tells him he can finally make his move. He feels as if he should be more nervous about the fact that the boy he's been crushing on is now layed out in front of him, seconds away from being ravished by Zayn's hungry mouth.

Niall blinks his eyes, as if breaking out of a daze, and smiles up at Zayn that tells him it's go time. Zayn's body jerks, kick started by the fucked out sultry look Niall was going for, planting a hand on either side of Niall's head and bringing their faces just a breaths apart. Niall looks beautiful like this, staring up at Zayn with galaxies of wonder in his eyes.

"Why have you still got your shirt on?" Niall whispers, the words fanning against Zayn's lips and eventually to his ears after a delay in Zayn's motor skills.

Zayn pulls the shirt over his head, surprising himself in the lack of self consciousness as Niall shamelessly roams his eyes along the expanse his chest, eager hands coming round to palm at his back, bringing their bodies flush together.

They meet for the kiss with parted mouths, licking at each other and grinding against each other leisurely. Zayn feels himself getting even more turned on at the thought of how Niall's lips feel like silk beneath his own, and he can't even imagine how mind blowing the rest of his skin will feel against his lips. 

Niall has these calloused-rough fingers from years of guitar playing, and Zayn has envisioned what they would feel like against his skin, squeezing at his back in a desperate attempt at getting them impossibly closer. Niall runs his hands up Zayn's sides, shiver following their paths like a ripple of water. Zayn breathes out heavy through his nose, breaking the kiss to mouth at Niall's shoulder.

"You guys look good together," Liam suddenly says from their right, a sort of breathless tone to his voice. He's nearly pressed up against Niall's side, their arms just brushing. "Like yin and yang." He snorts at his own cleverness. Zayn peeks an eye open at him, but he can see what Liam means. Him and Niall are complete opposites in every sense of the word, but the way they contrast against each other, It's like a bright full moon surrounded by the cloak of the night sky.

"You do," Harry says softly from behind them. It's the first he's spoken since he'd suggested this whole thing, and Zayn is faintly aware that the noise from their side of the room has ceased, only his and Niall's heavy breathing occupying the dark. Zayn has a reply on his tongue, maybe a _thank you_ , or a _fuck off_ , but when he feels Niall roll his hips against his, he barely remembers his own name.

Ignoring the fact that they have an audience, Zayn nips at the skin on Niall's collarbone, shuffling along his body until he gets to the _v_ of Niall's hips. He can't help but to bite at him, leaving small love bites littered across his pale skin, marking him if only for the night. Zayn hopes this is more than just a night. 

Niall's breathing is stuttered, sounding as if he's run a marathon and a half, hands tugging through his own blond hair, messing it up beautifully. There's something about the way Niall's voice seems to be shot just from Zayn's mouth against his skin, little sighs and groans ringing throughout the room like commentary. 

Zayn is well aware of how much he is painfully turned on, to the point where it feels like he could cum untouched, just from the sounds spilling out of Niall's mouth. He isn't so much as concerned about himself though as he is about wanting to cause more obscene noises from Niall, preferably with Zayn's name tied at the end. 

Niall looks up at him, complete and utter bliss washed across his face, and Zayn knows that it's mirrored on his own. It feels surreal, just the press of their skins against each other feels ridiculously right, and when Zayn move the tips of his fingers under the band of Niall's boxers, it feels like a promise. Zayn isn't worried about what might happen after this night, he isn't thinking of if Niall feels the same way for him. 

He sees his future mapped along smooth expanses of milky white skin, dotted with hidden secrets in the form of freckles. Along the flaws and dips of Niall's body is Zayn's treasure map to happiness.

Niall gasps as Zayn's mouth trails after where his fingers drag along his thighs, pulling the thin boxers off of impossibly long, skinny legs. Zayn feels as if he is revealing a masterpiece, the highlight of the showcase, the main event. 

Zayn runs a hand down the inside of Niall's thigh, the smooth skin trembling beneath his fingertips. Zayn may have been in awe of how sexy Niall looked looming over Liam's submissive body, but nothing can compare to the way Niall appears, long limbs spread out for Zayn's eyes, looking up at him with eyes the color of caribbean waters. 

He flicks his eyes up to watch Niall's face as he lowers his head, taking him into his mouth and humming at the weight on his tongue. Niall's leg jerks, kicking at Liam's leg. Liam throws his shin over top of Niall's ankle, pinning his leg to the floor. Niall's moan flows out of his mouth like a perfectly executed note, rising at the end when Zayn bobs his head lower and hallows out his cheeks.

It's obvious how close he is already, the hitches in his breaths and restless twinge to his legs just fuels Zayn's arousal in to overdrive. Zayn wedges a hand down his own boxers, eyes fluttering in pleasure at the first promise of his own release all night. One of Niall's legs, the one not pinned down by Liam's weight, wraps around low on Zayn's waist, heel of his foot digging into the dip of Zayn's back. 

Zayn closes his eyes and drowns himself in the moment, the sounds Niall is making serving as his performance review. It should cause him alarm at how categorizing Niall's little fidgets and cut off moans becomes like second nature to him in such little time. 

It feels as if they have been doing this for a hundred years, yet the excitement and thrill of the first time sends zaps of delight through his bloodstream like bursts from a jet stream.

" _Zayn_ ," Niall groans out, breathless, as if he is in another world. Zayn strokes himself faster, Niall's foot kneading at the muscles of his back, fingers coming down to pinch at his own nipple, stomach muscles jumping in heated pleasure. Zayn works him over, making sure to pay close attention to just the tip, tongue flat as he licks across the head. 

Niall looks down at him, the same time that Zayn flicks his eyes up Niall's face. His skin is flushed this royal red, as if all of the blood in his body is boiling to the point that it stains his skin, sheen of sweat glistening across his chest. He's never looked more angelic, Zayn thinks absently, taking Niall to the back of his throat.

Niall's body locks up tight, back arching from the floor, and Zayn knows. He slides his mouth back slowly, leaving just the tip to his slick lips, and keeps his eyes on Niall's face.

It's possibly the best thing Zayn has ever witnessed, watching as Niall cums against his lips, the bitter tang like an exotic juice to his taste buds, Niall's limbs and muscles visibly relaxing as his release drains from him. Zayn pulls himself off with just a handful more of rushed strokes, Niall watching with heavy lidded eyes.

It's quiet in the room after that, breaths slowing to exhausted lulls, the scent of sweat and sex heavy in the dimmed light. 

There's rustling behind him, but Zayn can't seem to look away from Niall's blissed out face, lazy smile pulling Zayn in like the promise of a warm hug. He wonders idly if the adoration in Niall's eyes is reflected in his own, but he's concerned that if he opens his mouth to ask, all that will come out is hyms and praises of the boy before him.

He's knocked out of his bubble when a strong hand cups his jaw, turning his face away from Niall, and before Zayn can protest, there are plump, chapped lips against his own for a brief moment, and then he's released. Zayn frowns, about to reprimand Harry, but then another set of lips, this pair more thin and gentle, press against his still puckered lips. Louis pulls back with an exaggerated simper, patting at his cheek twice before finally letting Zayn be.

Niall welcomes Harry's kiss with an effortless smile, hands resting on his sternum, body relaxed. Liam seems to just accept it, pulling back with a sheepish smile when Harry tries to deepen the kiss. Louis squeezes Niall's cheeks between his hands, grinning down at him with so much energy, Niall's chest rumbles along with his laugh. Niall opens up to Louis' kiss, pulling back with a smack of their lips. Louis settles for a kiss to Liam's cheek, but the dejected, slightlyy hurt look on Liam's face has him pressing a long, hard kiss to Liam's lips that comes accustomed with overemphasized moans.

Harry and Louis go back to their respective sleeping bags, tucking in close to each other, Louis' hand coming up to twirl through Harry's curls. They both have content smiles on their faces, eyes nearly closed in sleepiness.

"Amazing," Harry declares. "Bonding complete." He laughs this tired huff of breath, pulling Louis to his chest and inhaling a deep lungful of air. Zayn looks over at Liam, the boy already curled under Niall's arm and face smoothed out in his slumber, little puffs of breath against Niall's side. 

Niall's already looking at him when he slides his eyes over to him, flicking his fingers out towards him like an invitation. Zayn snuggles into his other side, an arm slung around both Zayn and Liam, keeping them close to the blond. Three sets of soft snores are already in affect not even a minute later, but Niall's fingers rub at Zayn's shoulder in steady sweeps, encouraging a deep yawn from the base of Zayn's chest. 

And in that moment, Zayn feels for the band just shy of how he feels for Niall Horan.


End file.
